Commoner Classmates
by precioustories03
Summary: Haruhi is just starting her second year in Ouran. Yet, when she arrives at her classroom, two new students caught her attention. The fun starts when the Host Club takes notice of these students.


**Author's Note: **Hey there, this is my first Ouran fic, I know I may have grammatical errors but please bear with me kk? Another thing, this part is not officially the part of the story, its just a prolouge that introduces my OCs

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Ouran High School Host Club characters, except my OCs

Please read before you go out of this story ^^

o-o0o-o---o

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Aaahhh…another year of school, another year of adventure!!!!"

"Why do you always have to have say that?"

"I think its cute saying that isn't that right, Ochi-kun?"

"Yes"

A group of teenagers went through the sidewalks of the city, mingling with the busy crowds that seemed to increase to no end. This particular group is made of up of 3 girls and 1 boy, their little group furthermore divided into 2 sets of pair. The first two have the same features, same face, same figure, same hair and same eyes. It's no wonder really since the first duo is a pair of identical twin sisters. They were almost the mirror images of each other but then, one of them wore a school uniform while the other wore everyday attire.

The twins were followed by a couple of different siblings, a medium-height lad and a little girl, the lad being silent the whole way while being held on to by the little girl. The girl may look like a child of seven or eight but in fact, she's already a near adult. Just like one of the twins, she wore a school uniform whereas her brother wore slacks and a polo t-shirt.

Suddenly, one of the twins glared at her closer companion, her sister "Why do you ask Momoko, you know that I'm just trying to be optimistic here."

"Yeah, I know…ok no offense, but sometimes it gets a little…annoying." Momoko replied.

"Girls, please don't start, we're in traffic and if you fight right now, we're going to be late" their other companion, the quiet one spoke up quietly. He had a feeling that if he doesn't stepped into their argument; things are bound to be awkward at the end of the day.

His sister, the little girl piped up also "Yeah, I agree with Ochi-kun, if you guys are gonna fight, our first day of school will be ruined!"

The two twins, who were about to argue, looked at their companions ludicrously "We're not fighting, we're arguing, there is a big difference in those terms." they replied in unison, both of them stopped walking and had their hands on their hips, their postures mirroring each other.

"Guys, you're doing it, again!!!" the little girl-like teen said accusingly.

"What?!?"

"Symmetry." answered the lad, who was called Ochi-kun by his sister.

The twins looked at each other and blushed red when they realized they had adopted the same posture. Momoko frowned at her other friends and started walking ahead. Her other twin, who was still blushing, shook her head at the recent incident and followed her sister, also frowning but failing in it. It seems that her embarrassment still got the hold of her.

The other two sweat dropped at the action of their friends. The girl looked up to her brother, amused "Some things never change, ne Ochi-kun?"

"Yeah, as people say, some habits die hard." Ochi-kun smiled. His sister grinned at him but then, she suddenly became thoughtful.

"Ne, I wonder, since it's been a year already…"

"Sayori, if you're talking about her, I think she's still the same person we knew for several years."

"I really hope so, but still…after a year…?" Sayori said pensively.

"Hey, as you said yourself, some things never change, trust that she'll still be the same"

"Ok…" silence. "Ochi-kun?"

"What?"

"Say hi to Haruhi for me." Ochi-kun looked at his sister, startled but then got over it.

"Of course."

- End of Prologue

* * *

o-o0o-o---o

_So, that's my OCs, hope you like them^^ __If you want to understand my OCs better, just go to my author's profile_

_**Coming up next:** Haruhi is just starting her second year in Ouran. Yet, when she arrives at her classroom, two new students caught her attention. The fun starts when the Host Club takes notice of these students._

_Please Review!!!!! And no flames please!!!!!!!_


End file.
